Five Nights at Freddy's 4
|-|Principal= Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter (muchas veces llamado Five Nights at Freddy's 4, o por sus siglas FNaF4) es el cuarto y último juego canon de la saga creada por Scott Cawthon. En esta nueva entrega el jugador encarna la piel de un Niño, el cual tiene que sobrevivir 5 noches en su habitación, siendo acechado constantemente por los Nightmare Animatronics quienes no tendrán problemas en entrar a tu habitación para hacerte perder el juego si te descuidas demasiado. Scott lanzó una actualización de Halloween, en la que algunos animatrónicos eran reemplazados y algunos otros lévemente modificados en estética. Resumen Innovación con respecto a la secuela Han sido añadidos 7 animatrónicos nuevos, siendo versiones Monstruosas o de pesadilla de los 6 animatrónicos originales. También se añadieron 4 nuevas localizaciones: la Cama, el Dormitorio, el Armario y las Puertas. El motor gráfico ha sido mejorado en todos los aspectos, siendo el juego más en 3D que en texturas una sobre otra. Los minijuegos nos explican más sobre la historia, mostrándonos como paso un "accidente" denominado una mordida o accidente que ocurre entre 1983/87, aunque no sabe si realmente se desarrolla en esta fecha ya que nada está confirmado y hay mucho conflicto de continuidad. Se cree que el juego se desarrolla en Fredbear's Family Diner pero esto no se ha confirmado del todo. Actualizaciones *'1.01:' Se incrementa el volumen de la respiración. *'1.02:' Se arreglan bugs menores. *'1.1:' Se agrega un menu de Cheats y uno de desafíos. *'2.0:' se agregan nuevos animatronicos como Nightmare Balloon Boy reemplaza a Plushtrap, Nightmare Mangle reemplaza a Nightmare Foxy, Jack-O-Bonnie reemplaza a Nightmare Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica reemplaza a Nightmare Chica y Nightmarionne reemplaza a Nightmare. Hallowen Edition Con motivos de celebración del 31 de octubre, esta actualización trajo consigo a personajes remodelados con una apariencia inspirada en dicha fecha (Jack-O-Bonnie y Jack-O-Chica) y a versiones Nightmares de personajes antes vistos (Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmarionne, Nightmare Mangle). Ademas se introdujo al mismo tiempo que el juego base, un menú de cheats y desafios., ademas de la opción de jugar Fun with BB. Algo nuevo que se introdujo es que se podrian conseguir 6 estrellas extras al conseguir vencer la noche Nightmare con los desafíos activados. Novedades Artículo principal: Teasers *Varias semanas después de la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Scott lanzó una imagen a su sitio web. En ella se veía un animatrónico con dientes muy filosos, muchas cabezas de lo que parece ser Freddy Fazbear. Se especulaba que podría ser Springtrap, pero con la subida del teaser a IndieDB, se confirmó que era Nightmare Freddy, al iluminarlo, aparecela frase "Nightmare" que significa "Pesadilla". *Luego lanzó un teaser de un Nightmare Bonnie, con varias hileras de dientes, garras, y con la boca abierta. La imagen viene acompañada por un "Was it me?", y al iluminarla, al igual que en el de Freddy aparece la frase "Nightmare". *El 16 de Mayo, 10 días después del teaser de Bonnie, aparece uno de Nightmare Chica. Esta tiene 3 hileras de dientes, y se encuentra en el mismo penoso estado que Nightmare Bonnie. También está su Cupcake, en su hombro, con una hilera de dientes. Otra vez, aparece la frase "Was it me?" al igual que en los otros, aparece "Nightmare". *El 29 de Mayo, 13 días después, en la página de Scott, aparece Foxy en su versión Nightmare. Este está incluso en peor estado que antes. Tiene una larga lengua metálica, y cuando iluminamos la imagen, además de decir Nightmare como en las anteriores, dice "Out of Order". Además, ahora dice: "Or me?" reemplazando "Was it me?" *El 11 de Junio, se publica un nuevo teaser. Este muestra un sombrero y un corbatín morados tirados. Si se ilumina la imagen, se verá que dice: "Property of Fre... ...er", lo que sugirió que los fans dijeran que decía "Property of Fredbear's Family Dinner" si se completa la imagen. La imagen fue llamada en IndieDB al nombre de "Something big is coming", que en español se traduciría como: "Algo grande está viniendo". *El 26 de Junio se lanzó una nueva imagen, con lo que parece ser un animatrónico que tiene dientes en la panza y en la cabeza. También parece tener a alguien dentro de su panza y tiene un corbatín morado. Ahora la imagen dice: "Or was it me?", fusionando las frases de anteriores teasers. *El 9 de Julio se lanzó un nuevo teaser. Este contenía a Springtrap (posiblemente, un muñeco) sentado en una silla. También puede verse una ventana en la medianoche, y en forma vertical dice: "Terrible things come in small packages", que al español se traduciría como: "Las cosas terribles vienen en paquetes pequeños". *El 13 de Julio Scott le anunció a un youtuber (persona que sube vídeos en Youtube) este mensaje: *Un día después del mensaje, Scott sacó el tráiler de Five Nigths at Freddy 4, mostrando avances del mismo. En este vemos que el juego se desarrollará en una casa, confirmado que con un niño de protagonista. Además, se logra ver a varios personajes vistos en los teasers, que serían Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, el peluche de Springtrap y pequeños Freddy's. *El 23/07/15 Scott saca finalmente Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en Steam, donde ya se puede comprar. *El 25/07/15 Scott saca Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en Android, donde finalmente ya se puede comprar.http://steamcommunity.com/games/388090/announcements/detail/125324505252169834 *El 06/08/15 Scott saca Five Nights at Freddy's 4 en Apple Store, donde finalmente ya se puede comprar. Curiosidades *Es el único juego de la franquicia el cual no hay cámaras. *El el único juego de la saga donde la 1ra Noche no inicia con el articulo de un periódico, sino con un minijuego. *Es el único juego el cual no se desarrolla en un Local. *Es el único juego en el cual el protagonista es un Niño. *Es el único juego de la saga en contener ocho noches. *Es el juego más pesado de la saga, siendo 1GB de disco duro aproximadamente. *Este es el primer juego de la saga en tener una actualización donde se cambian los Animatrónicos. En las anteriores actualizaciones, incluso de esta entrega, se solucionaban errores. **La actualización más significativa de todas fue la versión 1.13 del primer juego, que además de corregir errores, añadió el Jumpscare de Golden Freddy al introducir la dificultad "1987" en la IA de la 7ma noche (1 Freddy, 9 Bonnie, 8 Chica y 7 Foxy). Hizo esto para desmentir unos rumores de un final secreto al terminar la noche en esa dificultad. *Es el único juego en donde no hay llamadas, a excepción de una que se puede escuchar de vez en cuando en el pasillo derecho, esto es producto de las alucinaciones. *Según el mismo Scott, la historia de este juego es la que más les ha costado a los fanáticos descubrir. Esto por los hechos como la "Mordida de Fredbear" que aún sigue en debate.http://steamcommunity.com/games/388090/announcements/detail/125327007944045364 Referencias |-|Versión móvil= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Móvil) es la última parte de Five Nights at Freddy's en móvil. El puerto de Android fue publicado el día 26 de Julio de 2015, y cuesta $2.99. El puerto de IOS fue publicado el día 3 de Agosto de 2015. Diferencias * Cuando se cierran las puertas, el jugador debe mantener un botón con el fin de evitar que los animatrónicos entren. * Muchas de las animaciones son mucho más entrecortadas y han sido considerablemente acortadas debido a la capacidad de memoria limitada. * Los Minijuegos de 8-bit (excepto el Minijuego de la Noche 6) han sido completamente quitados por la misma razón de capacidad de memoria limitada. * El volumen de la respiración es muy bajo. Esto fue arreglado en la actualización 1.1 para Android. * En lugar de escribir "20202020" para desbloquear el modo 20/20/20/20, la imagen de Nightmare en la sección de "Animatrónicos", el Nightmare Fredbear finalizado en "Making of Fredbear" o el Nightmare Foxy finalizado en "Making of Foxy" debe ser tocado dos veces para desbloquear el modo 20/20/20/20. * Una imagen de Nightmare Freddy puede verse al iniciar el juego. * La estática de color rojo del Menú de Extras está ausente. * Los Jumpscares no están incluidos en el Menú de Extras. Actualizaciones 1.1 Lanzada el día 26 de Julio de 2015 para Android. * El sonido de respiración ahora es más fuerte. Bugs * El Jumpscare de Nightmare mostrará a Nightmare Fredbear por unos segundos antes de cambiar a Nightmare. * El sonido del jugador yendo hacia las puertas o el armario a veces se escuchará de forma aleatoria. * A veces, en móviles muy lentos, te puedes quedar atorado en las puertas o en el armario, haciendo que no puedas volver. Presionando el área donde está el botón para cerrar la puerta abrirá la puerta. Curiosidades * El jugador no puede hacer sonar el ruido proveniente de la nariz del peluche de Freddy en el puerto móvil debido a las limitaciones de un solo dedo permitido en la pantalla una vez, y la linterna está encima de la nariz. |-|Galería= Menú Inicio.png|Menú principal MenúFNaF4.png|Fondo del menú Title.gif|Titulo Hoja.gif|Hoja que aparece al fondo del menú Newgam,e.png|Opción "New Game" Cotinue.png|Opción "Continue" 2-0.png|Opción "Sexta noche" que se desbloquea al completar la noche 5 Extra-0.png|Opción "Extra" que se desbloquea al completar la noche 6 Redline.gif|Linea roja que aparece al apoyar el mouse sobre una opción Star.png|Estrella que se obtiene al completar la noche 5. A medida que se vaya completando mas noches, mas estrellas se desbloquearan Tutorial 1-1.png Rundoor.png Mouse.png TextoPuertas.png Turn.png Jumpscares NFreddyJumpscare1bed.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Freddy desde la cama. NFreddyJumpscare2room.gif|Segundo Jumpscare de Nightmare Freddy desde el centro de la habitación. NBjumpscare1.gif| jumpscare de Nightmare Bonnie. NBjumpscare2.gif|jumpscare de Nightmare Bonnie desde el centro de la habitación. NChicaJumpscarerightdoor.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Chica. 4cup.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Cupcake. JUMPSCARE.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Foxy. Untitled-3.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear 4Plu.gif|Jumpscare de Plushtrap NightmareSusto.png|Jumpscare de Nightmare. Nightmare_Mangle_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Mangle. Nightmare_bb_scare.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare BB. Nightmarionete jumpscare.png|Jumpscare de Nightmarionne. Jack-o-chica scare.gif|Jumpscare de Jack-o-Chica. Jack-o-bonnie scare.gif|Jumpscare de Jack-o-Bonnie. Pumpkin scare.gif|Jumpscare de la Jack O' Latern de Jack-O-Chica. Teasers 4-FNAF.jpg|Primer teaser publicado en la web de Scott Cawthon. Se puede observar un animatrónico, que asemeja a Freddy, y la supuesta salida del juego FNaF 4 Bonnie.jpeg|Segundo teaser. Aquí aparece una clase de Bonnie, muy destrozado y terrorífico, y la frase "Was it me?" Dsad.jpg|Tercer teaser, que muestra a Chica y a su cupcake, ambos desgastados y con filosos dientes. De nuevo, aparece la frase "Was it me?" 4.jpg|Cuarto teaser. Aparece Foxy, con una lengua metálica parecida a la de las serpientes y su característico garfío, junto con la frase "Or me?" Teaster nuevo.jpg|Quinto teaser. No aparece ningún animatrónico a simple vista, pero tirados en el piso hay un sombrero de copa morado y un moño del mismo color. Iluminando la imagen, en la esquina, se puede leer "Property of Fr...er" 4(10).jpg|Sexto teaser. El dueño del moño morado aparece, pero sin observar su cabeza totalmente. Lo que podemos apreciar, es una gran boca en su estómago. Además, en un costado aparece "Or was it me?" 4 (1).jpg|Octavo teaser, que muestra un pasillo oscuro, y en el centro de la imagen, lo que parece ser un peluche de Springtrap, sentado sobre una silla. Encima de él, aparece el texto "Terrible Things come in Small Packages" header.jpg|ícono del juego, publicado en Steam a una semana de la salida del tráiler del juego ss_ed133c092449015276842c83a347fcd1f544fd1e.600x338.jpg|Uno de los teasers publicados en Steam, donde se observa un peluche de Freddy sobre una cama. ss_f2024ef4e66e17d89f9c0af8f2ec33c9f873accb.600x338.jpg|Imagen publicada en la página de Steam del juego, que muestra lo que será nuestra oficina, o más bien, el cuarto del niño. Nótese que, como siempre, aparece el ventilador, pero de color morado. ss_65dcdae9afd884f985827dc591ce18be1f574617.jpg|Jumpscare de Nightmare Bonnie. Imagen publicada en Steam ss_32592700ad0ba14371f8237155a31d8c92bec7c1.jpg|Pasillo donde Nightmare Chica hacía su aparición en el tráiler del juego. Theendbysarita.jpg|"Gracias" La que se creía la última imagen en la página de Scott Cawthon. Actualización de Halloween Inthedark2.jpg|Primer teaser de la actualización. InthedarkBB.jpg|Nótese la versión "Nightmare" de Balloon Boy 26(a)dontwakethebaby.jpg|El Tercer teaser de la Actualización de Halloween Dontwakethebaby_brightened.jpg|Tercer teaser iluminado y saturado, revelando a Nightmarionne en la cama Gotopieces.jpeg|Cuarto teaser. Gotopiecesbright.png|Cuarto teaser iluminado, revelando a Nightmare Mangle BOO.jpg|Quinto teaser. Otros Archivo:DkGhwIn.jpg|Icono del juego. FNaF4Móvil.jpg|Imagen previa al momento que se inicia el juego en versión móvil. Trailer center|335 px Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia)